1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus having improved image quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses have been recently replaced with portable flat panel display apparatuses. Liquid crystal display apparatuses, among the portable flat panel display apparatuses, have recently been highlighted due to relatively low power consumption and relatively low generation of electromagnetic waves.
A liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a liquid crystal layer disposed in a space between two substrates. The space is called a cell gap, and significantly affects driving of the liquid crystal layer and image quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
It is generally difficult to control mobility of a liquid crystal layer while maintaining such a cell gap, and thus improvement of image quality of liquid crystal display apparatuses is generally limited.